A vehicle tracking system can combine the installation of an electronic device in a vehicle (or a fleet of vehicles), with software applications to enable a third party to track the location of the vehicle, collect data and deliver the data to a base of operation for processing and further analysis. Modern vehicle tracking systems commonly utilize well-known GPS technology for locating a vehicle. Such vehicle tracking systems can be employed by a fleet operator for a fleet management function such as, for example, routing, dispatch, on-board information and security. The vehicle information can be viewed on an electronic map via the Internet and/or specialized software.
Prior art vehicle tracking systems can be employed to track either user-centric data with respect to a user or vehicle-centric data with respect to the vehicle. A vehicle based GPS solution bound to the vehicle does not, however, follow the user and therefore lacks portability and user-centric data requirements and perspectives. Similarly, a user-centric GPS solution possesses a portable navigation application with very ineffective mileage and vehicle data, because such a user-centric GPS solution is not actually integrated with the vehicle and lacks vehicle monitoring fleet management data capabilities.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for remotely tracking vehicle-centric data and user-centric data with respect to a vehicle, as described in greater detail herein.